Power Rangers Guardians
by Disneyfreak00
Summary: It's The Year 2019 and an evil army is making its way towards the earth its up to 5 teenagers from the guardian academy to stop them and become the power rangers guardians do they have what takes?
1. Guardians Descend (Part 1)

0601- '' GURADIANS DESCEND (1) ''  
ORIGINAL EPISODE

INT.-GURDIAN ACADEMY-DAY  
[The Current home of the Guardian Rangers there is a link between the Guardian world and the Earth which may be used if the need arises.]

ZACK RIDER:  
(walking back to his room)  
Well that takes care of things on this floor time to get back to my room got some work to do.

[Just then Katie walks by.]

KATIE WINDSHAW :  
Hey Zack!

ZACK RIDER:  
Hey Katie what brings you to this floor?

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
My aunt works on this floor and she forgot something why are you here?

ZACK RIDER:  
My dad works on this floor and he was showing me something he is working on.

[All of sudden a weird felling overtakes the two]

ZACK RIDER:  
Did you just fell that?

KATIE WINDSAHW:  
Ya I did what do you think it was?

[Just then Katie gets the felling again]

I think it's coming from this way follow me.

ZACK RIDER:  
Okay.

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
It's getting closer I can fell it.

ZACK RIDER:  
What do you think it is?

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Not sure but we may find out soon.

ZACK RIDER:  
I hope so my mom will be mad if I don't get back to the room soon.

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Not to worry i'm sure she will understand.

[She stops dead in her tracks]

What ever it is it's here.

[The two look around and see nothing but the weird felling is still there.]

ZACK RIDER:  
(Look of dispare on his face)  
This makes no sense I see nothing here.

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
I don't get it I thought for sure we would find something down here.

ZACK RIDER:  
(Looks a bit mad)  
I don't know what you hoped to find here but I got to be going.

EXT.- OUTERSPACE-DAY  
[A Fleet of Ships are surrounding the earth.]

INT-HEAD SHIP-DAY

[We see the main leader of the fleet talking.]

GREAT KING DRAKE:  
We are here time to attack the earth.

DRAX'S:

It's about time.

GREAT KING DRAKE:

Now then Drax's I want you to go and see what kind of defense the earth has.

DRAX'S:

You can count on me.

[He heads for earth.]

INT.-ZACK RIDERS ROOM-DAY  
[Zack and Katie both enter to see Zack's mom sitting in a chair with a look on her face.]

ZACK RIDER:  
Look i'm sorry i'm late but my friend Katie wanted to show me something.

RIDER'S MOM:  
You don't need to explain anything I know what you were doing because I felt the same thing you guys did something is going on and need to find out what it is.

ZACK RIDER:  
Anything we can do to help?

RIDER'S MOM:  
Not really you two are just teenagers what could you do to help?

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Excuse me if I sound rude but are we not the next Guardians in line to save the sky base?

RIDER'S MOM:  
Yes but until you learn how to use your powers I must do what I can to help.

[Rider's mom walks out of the room to see if can find any clues as to what is going on.]

INT.- MCALLISTARIR'S ROOM-DAY  
[Tara and Derek are talking to each other]

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
(Lying on her bed)  
Any idea when dad and mom are coming home?

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
I wish I did sis but sadly I don't besides don't you enjoy it like this just you and me?

[She thinks it over before answers his question]

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
It's nice but I like having mom around you know another girl to talk to not that talking to you is not enjoyable.

[Tara gets a chill that goes down her back.]

Oh that's cold.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
(to Tara)  
Are you okay?

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
Ya I will be fine just got a chill there for a sec.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
Okay say I got a question for you?

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
What might that be?

DERK MCALLISTARIR:  
I've seen the other Guardians on this base wearing their jackets why aren't you?

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
Between you and me I don't like the idea of wearing a jacket just because it means something.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR :  
That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard.

[Derek looks at Tara with a look of disgust on his face.]

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
Did I ask you for your opinion on this?

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
No but i'm going to give it to you any way.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
And i'm not going to listen.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
You know your getting to be more like mother ever day.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
What ever you say big brother.

INT.-JAMES HUNTER ROOM-DAY  
[He is looking at sites on his computer]

HUNTER'S DAD:  
I'm going out for a while be back in a little while okay son?

JAMES HUNTER:  
Sure thing dad don't hurt yourself out there.

EXT.-ZACK RIDER'S ROOM-DAY  
[Zack and Katie have been talking for what seems like hours and Zack starts to wonder where his mother is and why she has not come back yet.]

ZACK RIDER:  
Do you think we should go look for my mother?

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
I don't think so she said to stay here.

[Katie see the worried look on his face and decides that they should go and look for her so they head out of his room as a young man walks by.]

Excuse me may I talk to you for a sec?

[The young man stops and turns to face Katie.]

YOUNG MAN:  
You sure can how can I help you?

INT.- ACADMY TECHNOLOGY ROOM  
[Zack's mother is looking at some data that just came in from the bases long ranger scaners.]

RIDER'S MOM:  
What are we looking at?

TECH WORKER:  
It seems a someone is trying to get to the Academy.

[She looks at the data closer and storms out of the Tech room knowing she has to warn her son.]

INT.-OUTSIDE ZACK'S ROOM-DAY  
[Katie is still talking to the young man.]

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
(She hesitates then speaks.)

Have you seen Zack Rider's mother any where?

[She looks at Zack then back to the young man.]

YOUNG MAN:  
Sorry I have not.

ZACK RIDER:  
Were sorry we bother you sir.

[The young man walks away.]

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Well we tried let's go back in the room.

ZACK RIDER:  
I don't get it where could she be?

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Not sure I think we should wait for her in your room what do you say?

ZACK RIDER:  
No I got to find her she may be in trouble.

[Zack runs off down the hall]

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
ZACK WAIT!

[Katie quickly runs after Zack making sure not to run into any one as she dose finally she manages to catch up to him.]

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Zack what do you think you doing?

ZACK RIDER:  
Going to find to my mother.

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
You do realize we could be in a restricted part of the school, besides i'm sure she's fine.

ZACK RIDER:  
I can't take any chances besides I get the felling something is wrong.

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
I do to but that doesn't mean we should go wandering around this place.

ZACK RIDER:  
Then what do you propose we do?

[Katie thinks about it for a second then comes up with an idea as to what they should do.]

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Where would your mother go if she knew something was wrong?

ZACK RIDER:  
The Technology room it has a lot of equipment there.

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Then why don't we try there.

[The duo makes there way to the Technology Room where riders mother was a few moments ago.]

ZACK RIDER:  
She's not in here.

[Looks around the whole lab and a worker notices him and Kaite.]

LAB WORKER:  
(mad)  
Hey you two can't be in here.

ZACK RIDER:  
(Felling of disparity)  
Sorry but i'm looking for my mother miss rider have you seen her?

TECH WORKER:  
(Looks at Zack)  
Oh you must be Zack who's your friend?

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
(Looking around)  
My names Katie Windshaw.

[The Tech worker leads the two to the computer riders mom was looking at.]

Nice place you got here.

TECH WORKER:  
Thanks it's not much but we make do.

ZACK RIDER:  
So what is that on the screen?

TECH WORKER:  
It's what your mother was looking at before she left.

[The TECH Worker shows the data to Zack and Katie.]

Your mother thought something was up outside of the base so she went to check it out.

[Zack starts to worry more than he was before and thinks his mother may be in trouble. ]

ZACK RIDER:  
I knew it I got to after her.

[Zack storms out of the lab as Katie watches him leave.]

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Thanks for help but I got to after him before he dose something to hurt himself.

[Katie quickly runs after Zack hoping she can catch him before he dose something he will regret later.]

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
(Slowly catching her breath)  
Zack slow down.

ZACK RIDER:  
Must you keep following me?

KATIE WINSHAW:  
Yes I must I don't want you to get hurt.

[Katie walks up next to Zack.]

Besides you may need my help.

ZACK RIDER:  
And what can you do to help me?

[Looks at Katie]

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
A lot after all i'm the next pink guardian ranger.

EXT.-OUTTER ACADEMY DAY  
[Drax's is staring at the base as Zack's mother walks out]

DRAX'S:  
(Watching Zack's mother)  
What do we have here?

[Zack's Mother sees Drax's.]

ZACK'S MOTHER:  
And just what do you think you doing?

DRAX'S:  
I'm going to destroy the base.

[Realizing she is no match for DRAX'S she calls Derek on his morpher.]

INT.- MCALLISTARIR'S ROOM  
[Derek answers the call from Zack's mom.]

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
Go for black.

ZACK'S MOTHER:  
We have got a problem I have spotted DRAX'S outside the base and I need you and the other Guardians outside now!

[Derek grabs his cards and gets ready to leave as Tara stops him.]

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
Wait brother I want to go with i'm the Yellow Guardian Ranger.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
Okay I guess now is as good a time as any to get your powers ready for battle here take this card and morpher and follow me.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:  
Right!

[Derek thinks to himself]

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
Let's hope shes ready for this.

EXT.-OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY-DAY  
[Zack's mother has been trying to hold of Drax's for a good 10 minutes now and it's not working she wonders what's taking Derek so long as Drax's goes in for another strike she moves out of the way but knows that she can't last much longer.]

INT.-HALLWAY OF THE ACADEMY-DAY  
[Tara and Derek are making there way to the outside of the academy when they see Zack and Katie and walk towards them.]

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:  
(Looking at Zack)  
You must be the red ranger.

ZACK RIDER:  
Do I know you?

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:

No but I know you and I need your help and the Pink Guardian Ranger.

KATIE WINDSAHW:

How do you know who I am?

TARA MCALLISTARIR:

Let's just say he's the Black Guardian Ranger and i'm Yellow.

[Just then James walks out from his room.]

JAMES HUNTER:

I couldn't help but over hear you say you guys are Guardian Rangers.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:

Ya what it to you?

JAMES HUNTER:

Well it just so happens i'm the Blue Ranger.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:

Great we need you to come with us something has come up and we are needed.

JAMES HUNTER:

You can count on me.

ZACK RIDER:

We better get going.

KATIE WINDSAHW:

Your right.

EXT.-OUTTER ACADEMY DAY  
[The five Guardians stand in front of DRAX'S and hold their morphers out in front of them.]

DRAX'S:

How will that help you?

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:

You guys ready to do this?

ZACK RIDER:

Ready as I will ever be.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:

Then Let's do it.

ALL RANGER:

GUARDIAN CARDS ACTIVATE! POWER UP!

(The suites fully form over the five Guardians.)

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sky Guardian Red Ranger!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sea Guardian Blue Ranger!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Land Guardian Yellow Ranger!

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sky Guardian Pink Ranger!

BLACK GURDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Land Guardian Black Ranger!

ALL:

POWER RANGERS GUARDIANS!

DRAX'S:

Oh pretty colors how is that going to help you?

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Let's show him what where made of.

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

You said it.

DRAX'S:

Not so fast rangers take this.

[DRAX'S fires a large blast at the rangers who fall backwards onto the ground]

ALL:

AH!

DRAX'S:  
HA HA HA HA HA!

TO BE CONTINUED...

-  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF POWER RANGERS: GUARDIANS...

Episode #2: Guardians Descend (Part 2)  
The Rangers have accepted there rolls and begin to stop the army's newest DRAX'S when it grows the rangers have no choice but to use the megazord to stop him.


	2. Guardians Descend (Part 2)

0602- '' GURADIANS DESCEND (2) ''  
ORIGINAL EPISODE  
-

EXT.-OUTTER ACADEMY DAY

[The battle with DRAX'S and the rangers continues as the five rangers recover from the attack]

DRAX'S:

I thought you would have more than that power rangers!

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

If you think that attack will stop us your wrong.

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

You better think twice if you want to destroy the academy.

DRAX'S:

I should and just what is a little girl like you going to do to me if I don't?

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

You want to see mister hot shot?

BLACK GUARDIAN RANGER:

Can we just focus on this fight please?

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Right let's send this guy back to where he came from.

DRAX'S:

This I would like to see.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:  
You would GUARDIAN BLASTER FIRE!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN BLASTER FIRE!

DRAX'S:

Was that supposed to hurt?

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

It had no effect what do we do?

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

I say we combine our blaster together.

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

That's sounds like a smart idea let's do it.

GUARDIAN RANGERS:

GUARDIAN BLASTERS FIRE!

DRAX'S:  
AH!

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

That got him.

DRAX'S:  
(Slowly recovering from the blast)

How dare you do that to me!

BLACK GUARDIAN RANGER:

He got back up we need to try something harder.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Right but what do you have in mind?

BLACK GUARDIAN RANGER:

Well our blaster alone won't be enough to stop him we got to think of something fast.

DRAX'S:

Think all you want nothing can save you now.

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

I got it let's put our weapons together to make the GUARDIAN BLASTER CANNON.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:  
You know that just might work let's do it.

DRAX'S:

Do your worst.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:  
GUARDIAN DRAGON SWORD!

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN PHOENIX BLASTER!

RED & PINK GUARDIAN RANGERS

GUARDIAN SKY BUSTER READY!

BLACK GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SNAKE AX!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN TIGER CLAWS!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SHARK BOWGUN!

BLACK, YELLOW & BLUE GUARDIAN RANGERS:

GUARDIAN SEA BUSTER READY!

RED & BLACK GUARDIAN RANGERS:

SKY & SEA COMBINE!

GUARDIAN RANGERS:

GUARDIAN BLASTER CANNON FIRE!

DRAX'S:

AH!

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

We got him good.

DRAX'S:

This isn't over I will be back.

[He leaves and goes back to the main ship.]

INT: ACADEMY MESS HALL

(The rangers our sitting around a table having a nice conversation)

ZACK RIDER:  
So James that was a good idea you had to put our weapons together.

JAMES HUNTER:  
It was no big deal.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

It was a huge deal because of you we were able to win the fight.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:

Ya it's quick thinking that can really make the difference in a fight.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:

I see you have been paying attention to in class.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:

Just a little bit.

(She starts laughing quietly)

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Well this was great but I got to get back to my room my aunt will be wondering where I am.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:

Okay Katie thanks for joining us.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Thanks for having me.

ZACK RIDER:

Do you want me to walk you back to your room?

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Sure I would love that.

(Both Zack and Katie leave the mess hall)

TARA MCALLISTARIR:

Wow that was a nice thing for Zack to offer.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:

It doesn't help that there childhood friends.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:

Wow I had no idea.

DEREK MCALLISTARIR:

Yep they been friends since before we moved here.

JAMES HUNTER:  
Well I got to be going to.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:

Alright see you later.

INT: KATIE'S ROOM-DAY

(Katie and Zack enter the room only to see it's empty.)

ZACK RIDER:

Hm... I thought you said your Aunt would be here?

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
She should be.

ZACK RIDER:

Should I stay here till she get's back?

KATIE WINDSHAW:

No I will be okay you should get home your mother is probably worried about you.

ZACK RIDER:

You sure?

KATIE WINDSHAW:

It's okay i'll be fine don't worry.

ZACK RIDER:  
Okay see you later.

(Zack walks out)

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
Do we really have what it takes?

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Who you talking to?

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Oh hey didn't hear you come in.

CASEY WINDSHAW:

You must have been too busy talking to yourself.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

And just what is that supposed to me?

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Nothing as your aunt I like to pick on you.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

(Smiling)

I know and that's why I love you.

CASEY WINDSHAW:

So how did the fight go?

KATIE WINDSHAW:

It was okay but he got away.

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Your mother would be so proud of you, if only she was here.

KATIE WINDSHAW:  
(Weeping Slowly)

You know that makes me think of the last thing said to me.

(Flash Back)

MOM'S VOICE:

Don't worry sweetie I will be fine.

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Don't worry sis I will look after her for you hurry back.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

(Young Girl Voice)

I love you mommy take care.

MOM'S VOICE:

I Love you to.

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Don't worry you guys got this.

MOM'S VOICE:

I sure hope so.

(Moments latter)

MAN:

Excuse me but are you Casey?

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Yes can I help you?

MAN:

Yes I want you take these.

(Hands her a morpher a card and a pink jacket)

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Oh my god!

(Slightly crying)

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Casey where's my mommy?

CASEY WINDSHAW:

(Thinking to herself)

How am I going to tell her that her mother is not coming back?

MAN:

I'm very sorry for your loss.

CASEY WINDSHAW:

So am I.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Casey what did he mean by that?

CASEY WINDSHAW:

I don't know how to put this but your mother won't be coming back.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

WHAT!

(Crying)

CASEY WINDSHAW:

I know your upset.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

(Still Crying)

She said she would be right back but she's not coming back.

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Come here sweetie will get through this together.

(End Flashback)

KATIE WINDSHAW:

10 years latter and I still can't get over what happened on that day.

CASEY WINDSHAW:

Well at least your best friend Zack Rider was there for you.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Ya he has always been there for me.

EXT.- OUTERSPACE-DAY  
[A Fleet of Ships are surrounding the earth.]

INT-HEAD SHIP-DAY

[We see the main leader of the fleet talking.]

GREAT KING DRAKE:

You failed Drax's.

DRAX'S:

Don't worry I will get them next time.

GREAT KING DRAKE:

You better.

INT-RIDER'S ROOM-DAY

(Zack is talking to his mother about the battle today.)

ZACK RIDER:

You should have been there mom today was great.

RIDER'S MOM:

So you think your ready to command your team?

ZACK RIDER:

I sure hope so.

RIDER'S MOM:

I hope for the earth's sake your right.

ZACK RIDER:

Well I got some...

[He get's a felling again.]

… I think he is back.

RIDER'S MOM:

You better get going.

ZACK RIDER:  
I will call the team.

EXT-OUTSIDE THE ACADMY-DAY

[The rangers arrive to fight Drax's.]

DRAX'S:  
So your back.

JAMES HUNTER:

What do you say we transform and get this guy?

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Sounds good to me.

TARA MCALLISTARIR:

I bet I can do it faster than you.

DEREK:

I bet you can't.

ZACK RIDER:

Let's do it guys.

RANGERS:

Ready!

(The Rangers pull out there morphers)

GUARDIAN CARDS ACTIVATE! POWER UP!

(The suites fully form over the five Guardians.)

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sky Guardian Red Ranger!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sea Guardian Blue Ranger!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Land Guardian Yellow Ranger!

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sky Guardian Pink Ranger!

BLACK GURDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Land Guardian Black Ranger!

ALL:

POWER RANGERS GUARDIANS!

DRAX'S:

Get them Grindbots.

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

You guys take the Grindbots I got Drax's.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Right.

DRAX'S:

Bring it on.

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SHARK BOWGUN!

DRAX'S:

AH! NO!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

One more time!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SHARK BOWGUN!

DRAX'S:

NO! To weak.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

That should finish him.

DRAX'S:

Not quite.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Let's finish him off guys.

DRAX'S:

Do your worst.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:  
GUARDIAN DRAGON SWORD!

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN PHOENIX BLASTER!

RED & PINK GUARDIAN RANGERS

GUARDIAN SKY BUSTER READY!

BLACK GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SNAKE AX!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN TIGER CLAWS!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SHARK BOWGUN!

BLACK, YELLOW & BLUE GUARDIAN RANGERS:

GUARDIAN SEA BUSTER READY!

RED & BLACK GUARDIAN RANGERS:

SKY & SEA COMBINE!

GUARDIAN RANGERS:

SUPER GUARDIAN BUSTER FIRE!

DRAX'S:

AH!

(Blows up)

VOICE GREAT KING DRAKE:

He's not done yet.

(Fires a laser out of the ship.)

DRAX'S:

AH!

(Grows bigger.)

Time for you guys to leave.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Never!

VOICE OF RIDERS MOM:

Rangers use your Zord Cards to summon the Guardian Zords.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Right let's do it.

RANGERS:

ZORD CARDS ACTIVATE!

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:  
RED DRAGON GUARDIAN ZORD POWER UP!

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

PINK PHOENIX GUARDIAN ZORD POWER UP!

BLACK GUARDIAN RANGER:

BLACK SNAKE GUARDIAN ZORD POWER UP!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

YELLOW TIGER GUARDIAN ZORD POWER UP!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

BLUE SHARK GUARDIAN ZORD POWER UP!

GUARDIAN RANGERS:

ZORDS POWER UP!

DRAX'S:  
Come and get me.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Your going down.

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

What he said.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Missiles locked on and fire!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

Tiger Tail Attack!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

Shark Torpedoes Fire!

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

Phoenix Beam Fire!

DRAX'S:

How dare you do that to me.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Alright guys let's bring em together.

OTHER FOUR RANGERS:

Right.

RANGERS:  
ZORDS COMBINED!

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN MEGAZORD POWER UP!

DRAX'S:

Take this HIYA!

(Fires a laser beam)

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

AH! We got to finish this.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

You right guys open your morphers and insert the Victory Charge Card.

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

Sounds like a plan.

DRAX'S:

I'm waiting rangers.

RANGERS:  
VICTORY CHARGE CARDS POWER UP!

DRAX's:

What will that do?

RANGERS:  
GUARDIAN MEGAZORD FINISHER!  
(The rangers have summon the zords finisher.)

VICTORY CHARGE HIYA!

DRAX'S:

Not this time rangers.

[As the rangers charge in he runs off leaving the rangers alone in there zords.]

EXT.- OUTERSPACE-DAY  
[A Fleet of Ships are surrounding the earth.]

INT-HEAD SHIP-DAY

[We see the main leader of the fleet talking.]

GREAT KING DRAKE:

You failed again Drax's looks like I can't count on you.

DRAX'S:

Let me try one...

[As he speaks a young girl enters.]

CARLY WEST:

If you ask me you should have sent me.

DRAX'S:

You but what can you do.

CARLY WEST:

Let's just say I got powers of my own.

[Reveals a morpher from her backpack.]

With this morpher I can crush the rangers.

INT-MAIN ROOM-DAY

[The ranger's are there with Miss Rider and a man named Chase Sky.]

CHASE SKY:

Well rangers good work toady as head of this academy we have done well in getting you ready to defend the earth from this new threat.

RIDER'S MOM:

Yes you have now you guys may go and do anything you like for now the earth is safe.

[The rangers all nod and put there hands togther and jump in the air.]

RANGERS:

POWER RANGERS!

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF POWER RANGERS: GUARDIANS...

Episode #3: '' Another Ranger? ''

Just when the rangers think they know the enemy a girl named Carly West begins to use her powers to destroy the earth so the rangers must step and in stop her can they? 


	3. Another Ranger?

-  
0603-" ANOTHER RANGER? "  
ORIGINAL EPISODE  
-

EXT.- OUTERSPACE-DAY  
[A Fleet of Ships are surrounding the earth.]

INT-HEAD SHIP-DAY

[We see the main leader of the fleet talking.]

GREAT KING DRAKE:

So do you think you can take the rangers out?

CARLY WEST:

I sure can with the power of my morpher I can get all 5 rangers.

GREAT KING DRAKE:

Maybe instead of sending Drax's I should have sent you.

DRAX'S:

How can you say something like that I had the rangers.

CARLY WEST:

More like the rangers had you.

DRAX'S:

Says you, Why do we even need a human here anyway?

GREAT KING DRAKE:

How else do you intend to use the purple rangers powers only a human can command the power.

CARLY WEST:

Your just lucky the rangers have no idea about the powers I have.

DRAX'S:

And how is it that they don't?

CARLY WEST:

Because unless they have read the legend scroll they won't know about the rest of the powers out there.

DRAX'S:

So are you saying there are more than 6 rangers?

CARLY WEST:

No there are hidden modes within the guardian powers that the rangers are not ready to use but I have powers we can use to crush them.

GREAT KING DRAKE:

That's a great idea I say we use you to attack the rangers go to earth and attack the city near by the rangers home.

CARLY WEST:

Sounds like a plan to me.

[She leaves the room and heads for earth.]

INT-MAIN ROOM-DAY

[The ranger's are there with Miss Rider and a man named Chase Sky.]

CHASE SKY:

Well guys that's all you need to know about your powers for now any questions?

ZACK RIDER:

Why were the 5 of us chosen to be rangers?

RIDER'S MOM:

Well son you see you 5 are a part of a long line of people who have been chosen ones your parents were before you and now the time has come to use the powers to stop evil.

CHASE SKY:

We had hopped that this day would never come but since it's here we have no choice but to fight back and you guys are the ones to do it.

JAMES HUNTER:

This seems like a lot of work for just 5 of us are there any more rangers who could help?

RIDER'S MOM:

Sorry as with your powers once an evil force is no more the powers of past rangers can no longer help any other rangers unless the need arise for them to come back.

TARA MACALLISTAIR:

The earth is under attack I say this is a reason to bring them back.

CHASE SKY:

Sorry but you guys are it no other rangers can help you out.

KAITE WINDSHAW:

Don't worry guys we don't need other rangers to help us the 5 of us can handle anything.

[Just then the alarm goes off.]

CHASE SKY:

Looks like there's an attack.

ZACK RIDER:

Where?

RIDER'S MOM:

It looks like earth.

DEREK MACALLISTAIR:

Did you say earth?

CHASE SKY:

Yes she did.

TARA MACALLISTAIR:

So how do we get there?

CHASE SKY:

That's right last time the monsters attack the base but not the earth I guess it's time to show you how to reach the earth.

ZACK RIDER:

Sounds good.

[Chase points to a portal like door.]

CHASE SKY:

See that portal over there?

TARA MACALLISTAIR:

I sure do what is it for?

RIDER'S MOM:

Well it will take you to earth.

JAMES HUNTER:

Works for me let's go guys.

[The rangers walk into the portal and in a flash are gone.]

EXT-DOWNTOWN HEAVON CITY-DAY

[We see Carly walking around as the rangers flash in.]

TARA MACALLISTAIR:

This looks like the right place.

DEREK MACALLISTAIR:

But I don't see any monster.

[Carly sees the 5 rangers and walks over to them.]

CARLY WEST:

You must be the power rangers.

ZACK RIDER:

How do you know that?

[She pulls out a morpher from a pocket on her overalls.]

CARLY WEST:

Because I have powers just like you.

KATIE WINSHAW:

Where did you get that?

CARLY WEST:

Dose that matter.

ZACK RIDER:

You must be why the alarm went off.

CARLY WEST:

Maybe.

JAMES HUNTER:

What do you say we show her what kinda of powers we have.

ZACK RIDER:

Let's do it guys.

RANGERS:

Ready!

(The Rangers pull out there morphers)

GUARDIAN CARDS ACTIVATE! POWER UP!

(The suites fully form over the five Guardians.)

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sky Guardian Red Ranger!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sea Guardian Blue Ranger!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Land Guardian Yellow Ranger!

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Sky Guardian Pink Ranger!

BLACK GUARDIAN RANGER:

(posing)

With the power of the Land Guardian Black Ranger!

ALL:

POWER RANGERS GUARDIANS!

CARLY WEST:

Nice trick but watch this.

(She pull out her morpher)

GUARDIAN CARD ACTIVATE! POWER UP!

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

With the power of the Light Guardian Purple Ranger!

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Let's bring the blaster togther guys.

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:  
GUARDIAN DRAGON SWORD!

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN PHOENIX BLASTER!

RED & PINK GUARDIAN RANGERS

GUARDIAN SKY BUSTER READY!

BLACK GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SNAKE AX!

YELLOW GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN TIGER CLAWS!

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SHARK BOWGUN!

BLACK, YELLOW & BLUE GUARDIAN RANGERS:

GUARDIAN SEA BUSTER READY!

RED & BLACK GUARDIAN RANGERS:

SKY & SEA COMBINE!

GUARDIAN RANGERS:

SUPER GUARDIAN BUSTER FIRE!

[As the blaster hits Carly pulls out a card and puts it in her morpher.]

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

TORNADO CARD! POWER UP!

[The tornado sends the attack back at the rangers.]

RANGERS:

AH!

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

So rangers what do you think of what I can do?

PINK GUARDIAN RANGER:

Nice try guys are you okay?

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

Yea but our blaster combo is broken.

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

Drake was right to send me to finish you guys off.

BLUE GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN SHARK BOWGUN! FIRE!

[The bowgun fires at Carly as she pulls out her weapon.]

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN LIGHT SWORD!

[She uses her sword to send Jame's attack back.]

BLUE GUARDIAN:

AH!

[He falls to the ground.]

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

Do any of the rest of you want to fight me?

RED GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN DRAGON SWORD!

[Both the Red and Purple rangers engage in a sword fight trading blows back and forth.]

RD GUARDIAN RANGER:

Give up?

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

I will never give up. GUARDIAN LIGHT SWORD FULL POWER!

[The sword sends Zack flying. The other rangers run over to him as Carly get's ready to finish them off.]

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

GUARDIAN LIGHT SWORD FINISHER!

[She places a card on the sword and it powers up to attack the rangers and makes a big long streak of lighting.]

RANGERS:

AH!

[The 5 rangers demorph and fall to the ground.]

PURPLE GUARDIAN RANGER:

Looks like the rangers are to weak for my powers.

[She leaves as the rangers try to get up.]

ZACK RIDER:

She got away.

TARA MACALLISTAIR:

What the hell was all that I thought we were the only guardian rangers.

DEREK MACALLISTAIR:

Looks like there is something even us as rangers don't know.

ZACK RIDER:

I wonder if my mom knows anything about that ranger.

[Zack pulls out his morpher and calls his mom.]

Mom are you there?

VOICE OF RIDER'S MOM:

What do you need?

ZACK RIDER:

Were coming back to the base something happened.

[The rangers return to the base.]

INT-MAIN ROOM-DAY

[The ranger's enter to tell the others about the new ranger.]

CHASE SKY:

So what happened out there I didn't see a monster.

ZACK RIDER:

It was a ranger.

CHASE SKY:

A ranger?

TARA MACALLISTAIR:

Yes.

JAMES HUNTER:

How come you didn't tell us about the 6th ranger?

RIDER'S MOM:

Because we didn't know about her you see the scroll that tells about your powers is lost we have no idea where it went without it there are parts of your powers that you can't use.

DEREK MACALLISTAIR:

Then we need to find it.

KATIE WINDSHAW:

How do we go about doing that we have no idea where to begin?

ZACK RIDER:

Well we have to do something she will be back we need to be ready.

CHASE SKY:

Well we can start with the last know location of the scroll and go from there.

JAMES HUNTER:

Looks like we have some work to do then guys.

[The rangers all get ready to begin there search.]

EXT.- OUTERSPACE-DAY  
[A Fleet of Ships are surrounding the earth.]

INT-HEAD SHIP-DAY

[We see the main leader of the fleet talking.]

GREAT KING DRAKE:

Well done Carly I knew you could do it.

CARLY WEST:

Don't worry Drake those rangers can't beat me.

DRAX'S:

If they find that scroll they can it will tell how to unlock power cards to stop your attacks.

GREAT KING DRAKE:

Not to worry that has been lost for years the rangers will never find it.

DRAX'S:

We should be ready in case they do.

INT-TECH ROOM-DAY

[The rangers and Chase are working.]

CHASE SKY:

Anything guys?

ZACK RIDER:

Nothing it's not showing up.

[Just then Rider's mom enter with someone who can help.]

RIDER'S MOM:

Maybe you could use some help.

MALE VOICE:

I hear your looking for a scroll?

KATIE WINDSHAW:

Who are you?

ANDREW HARTFORD:

The name's Andrew Hartford and I think I can help you out.

JAMES HUNTER:

And how can you help?

ANDREW HARTFORD:

Let's just say that I have experience in this field.

CHASE SKY:

Wait are you the one who found the jewels of the Corona Aurora?

ANDREW HARTFORD:

With the help of the overdrive rangers yes we did.

ZACK RIDER:

And you can help us?

ANDREW HARTFORD:

I will do my best.

[The ranger welcome his help and get back to work.]

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF POWER RANGERS: GUARDIANS...

Episode #4 " The Legend Scroll (Part 1) "  
The search is on to uncover the history of the past Guardians. The rangers must find the scroll so they can find out more about the 6th ranger. Can they do it in time?


End file.
